warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mr.123/On the Lookout For...
The computerized and paper Warehouse files on many historical figures have recently been updated to fit newly found information. This includes the creation of many new files for previously undocumented figures and their potential artifacts. Artie has been going through the list several times because a new, large shipment of artifacts came in. Many of their creators were not unknowns, but the Warehouse simply had no information on them prior. Today's task is to search through the new list of people and create an artifact based on that person. People currently with unknown artifact(s): Set 1 *Dorothy Dietrich *Peter Wright *Joan Feynman *Max Manus *Shig Murao *Muhammad al-Idrisi *Amy Winehouse *James Chadwick *George Dantzig *Bert Acosta Set 2 *Sid Meier *Hubert Wilkins *Frederick Hoelzel *Armando Socarras Ramirez *Ina Coolbrith *William Batty *Rainilaiarivony *William S. Sadler *Hagenbeck *Luke P. Blackburn Set 3 *Giovanni Martino *Rubin Carter *Diego Marín Aguilera *Jessica Watson *Aimee Semple McPherson *Halotus *Muhammad ibn Zakariya al-Razi *Chandre Oram *Omar Khayyám *Kurt Gerstein Set 4 *Ritchie Valens *Lady Saigō *Henry Moore *Helen Gandy *George F. Kennan *L. Ron Hubbard *Wilm Hosenfeld *Władysław Szpilman *Felice Beato *Adriaen van der Donck Set 5 *Vallabhbhai Patel *Georg Forster *Arthur Percival *Ahmose I *Joseph Wright of Derby *Ramón Emeterio Betances *Stede Bonnet *Ima Hogg *Glynn Lunney *Joseph Francis Shea Set 6 *Francis Harvey *Akhtar Hameed Khan *Phan Xích Long *Barthélemy Boganda *Eli Lilly *Red Skeleton *Katharine Hepburn *Louis Comfort Tiffany *Marjory Stoneman Douglas *Tom Crean Set 7 *Daniel Lambert *John Lerew *William Garrow *Neil Hamilton Fairley *Kenesaw Mountain Landis *George Koval *Saul Bass *Franz von Werra *Dobri Dobrev *Dušan Popov Set 8 *Ragnar Lodbrok *Sybil Ludington *Percy Lavon Julian *Katherine FitzGerald, Countess of Desmond *Podgórski sisters *Biddenden Maids *Vasily Zaytsev *Lyudmila Pavlichenko *Fred Hoyle *Jocelyn Bell Burnell Set 9 *Chien-Shiung Wu *Barry Bremen *Tomyris *Tennessee Williams *John Woolman *Richard Mingus *Robert Capa *Rob Roy MacGregor *Lampião *Al Jolson Set 10 *Herblock *Wallace Tillinghast *Granville Woods *David Niven *Barney Oldfield *Chico Xavier *Paul Ehrlich *Albert Pierrepoint *Richard Blass *J. Allen Hynek Set 11 *Alfie Fripp *Manuel de Abreu *Don Shula *Brian Josephson *Donald Campbell *Joyce Carlson *Ban Johnson *Kent Cochrane *Clive Wearing *Solomon Shereshevsky Set 12 *Sergei Kourdakov *George Rogers Clark *Edmund Charaszkiewicz *Linus Pauling *Jeremiah Horrocks *Gaius Popillius Laenas *Moses Rose *Nicholas Culpeper *Saint Malachy *Edward Hicks Set 13 *Diego Rivera *Georges-Eugène Haussmann *Pierre-Jules Hetzel *Frank Costello *John Rabe *Olof Palme *Antoine de Saint-Exupéry *William O. Douglas *David Frost *Samuel Byck Set 14 *Abe no Seimei *Chris Gardner *Arghun *Subutai *Ursula and Sabina Eriksson *Barnes Wallis *Abram Petrovich Gannibal *Chen Si *Don Ritchie *Ken Jennings Set 15 *Henri Guisan *Jan Karski *Pio of Pietrelcina *Francis Xavier *Michael Woodruff *Ray Harryhausen *Jerry Bails *Galen Clark *Leo Baekeland *Werner Herzog Set 16 *Leslie Howard *Pygmalion *Henry Royce *Lionel Logue *Desi Arnaz *Villard de Honnecourt *Æthelstan *Richard Hauptmann *Pappy Boyington *J. B. S. Haldane Set 17 *Aristarchus of Samos *Clements Markham *Benjamin Morrell *Albert Ostman *Wassily Kandinsky *Robert Clive *Sam Patch *Rabban Bar Sauma *Empress Myeongseong *Sam Phillips Set 18 *Hosea Williams *Andreas Hofer *Toll Eduard Toll *Farley James Farley *Constantino Brumidi *Stand Watie *Lena Horne *Blind Tom Wiggins *August Derleth *Niccolò de' Conti Set 19 *Thomas Noguchi *Woody Guthrie *Charles Becker *Joseph Philippe Lemercier Laroche *Bobby Driscoll *Arthur MacArthur, Jr. *Jawaharlal Nehru *Teuta of Illyria *Octavia the Younger *Henrietta Swan Leavitt Set 20 *James Rorimer *Walter Ciszek *Nadar *McClure Arctic Expedition *Frederick Russell Burnham *Yasuke *Gene Wilder *Marian Anderson *Otokichi *Antonio Meucci Set 21 *George Gershwin *Jim Garrison *Samuel Mudd *María de Ágreda *Matthew Hopkins *Alauddin Khilji *Gaius Marius *Caspar David Friedrich *Antonio Pigafetta *Alexander Pechersky Set 22 *Svetlana Alliluyeva *John Henry Towers *Theodore Hall *Dominick Pezzulo *Hephaestion *William "Red" Hill, Sr. *Millvina Dean *John Marshall Harlan *Feng Yuxiang *Charles Dawson Set 23 *Robert Emmet Odlum *Alexander Arthur *Pat Nixon *Bayard Rustin *Naguib Mahfouz *Josh Gibson *Rani Lakshmibai *Ignaz Semmelweis *Pancho Barnes *Harun al-Rashid Set 24 *George Biddell Airy *James Beckwourth *Gian Lorenzo Bernini *Maurice Hilleman *Chuck Wepner *Christopher Wren *George B. McClellan *Harry Watts *Joice Heth *Elizabeth Blackwell Set 25 *Federico Fellini *Anneliese Michel *Roman von Ungern-Sternberg *Lavrentiy Beria *Folke Bernadotte *Willi Graf *Giulia Tofana *Jackie Chan *Elizabeth Eckford *Prahlad Jani Set 26 *Lal Bihari *Daniel Burnham *Siegfried Sassoon *Vesna Vulović *Sławomir Rawicz *Henry Dunant *Theophrastus *Oprah Winfrey *Khun Sa *Charles Wheatstone Set 27 *Walter O'Malley *Ralph Chaplin *Willie Sutton *Maimonides *Emperor Gaozu of Han *Joseph Stilwell *Frank Merrill *Jack Jouett *Danny Kaye *Buffalo Calf Road Woman Set 28 *Paul Muni *Kevin Warwick *Simon Wiesenthal *Bernard Herrmann *John Archibald Wheeler *Omar Bradley *Lucille Ball *Pushpa Basnet *Razia Jan *J. Peters Set 29 *John Peter Altgeld *Elmyr de Hory *Jim Steranko *Otto Kretschmer *William Pereira *Nicholas Winton *Alice Huyler Ramsey *Andrei Gromyko *George Psalmanazar *Yoshiro Nakamatsu Set 30 *James Cameron *Zell Kravinsky *Zhenli Ye Gon *Maurice Benyovszky *Timoji *Roger Caron *Herman Lamm *Kane Kramer *Victor Gruen * Charles Joughin Set 31 *John Eleuthère du Pont *Abbie Hoffman *Charles Howard Hinton *Muhammad al-Idrisi *Seth Kinman *Father Damien *Francis Nicholson *Mikhail Devyatayev *Satyendra Nath Bose *Robert McNamara Set 32 *Ahmad ibn Fadlan *Eugène François Vidocq *Axel Erlandson *Heinrich Harrer *U Thant *Hermann Detzner *Johnny Roventini *Maria Gaetana Agnesi *William Goebel *Joseph Hazelwood Set 33 *Stephen Decatur *Mysterious Dave Mather *Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn *Fred Korematsu *Fauja Singh *Ted Serios *Raphael Semmes *Gan Ying *Victoria Woodhull *Stéphane Breitwieser Set 34 *André the Giant *Pablo Fanque *Dock Ellis *Linda Hazzard *Hadji Ali *Hasekura Tsunenaga *Shen Kuo *Camille Flammarion *Gregor MacGregor *Menes Set 35 *Averroes *Roger de Flor *Chōjun Miyagi *Norrmalmstorg Robbery/Stockholm Syndrome *Edward George Honey *Zhang Zuolin *Bernhard Goetz *Germaine de Staël *Jason deCaires Taylor *Rusik Set 36 *Saint Guinefort *Diane Arbus *Bridey Murphy *David Steeves *Claude Martin *Sonja Schlesin *Branch Rickey *Psusennes I *Forty Elephants Gang *Philip Workman Set 37 *Varian Fry *Airey Neave *Marianne North *Angelo Rotta *Thomas Henry Huxley *Laurence Oliver *Edith Head *Zhu Yu *David Douglas *Philitas of Cos Set 38 *Timur *Władysław Sikorski *Selahattin Ülkümen *Robert Drury *Palle Huld *Michael Scot *Joseph D. Pistone *Sophie Scholl *William Wincapaw Set 39 *Hermann Minkowski *Eddie Chapman *Homer Plessy *Epaminondas *Gerry Rafferty *Baba Vanga *Richard Dawkins *Heraclius *Andrée de Jongh *Terry Fox Set 40 *Alice of Battenberg *Ben L. Salomon *10 Amazing Acts Of Defiance Throughout History *Charles Piazzi Smyth *Edmund Andros *Black Hole of Calcutta *Mildred Seydell *Derek Redmond *Luz Long *Annie Smith Peck Set 41 *Freya Stark *Jesús Vidaña *José Salvador Alvarenga *William Howe *Loretta Perfectus Walsh *Harry McNish *John Pasche *Giordano Bruno *Étienne-Louis Boullée *William Alexander Morgan Set 42 *Karl von Frisch *Ryszard Kukliński *Pete Rose *Victor Hugo *Estevanico *Stanislaw Ulam *Fulgencio Batista *Miep Gies *Olive Oatman *Lise Meitner Set 43 *Vidkun Quisling *James Wolfe *Tigranes the Great *Ingo Swann *Roberto Cofresí *Laura Secord *Henry Ossian Flipper *Ingmar Bergman *Perce Blackborow *Nicole Oresme Newly catalogued artifacts: *Jeannette Piccard's Sandbag *Sam Sheppard's Wrestling Boots *Michael Servetus' Parchment *Magdelaine Laframboise's Foxskin Shawl *Karl Pilkington's Sleeping Bag *Herodotus' Dish *Robert Spring's Sleeve Button *Lambert Simnel's Leggings *Dominique Pire's Cappa *Anita King’s Lighter *Carlos Marcello's Favorite Table *Horatio Nelson Jackson's Steering Wheel *Artie Moore's Headphones *Peter Abelard's Letter Stamp *Niall Ó Glacáin's Plague Doctor Coat *Emanuel Leutze's Palette *Osman Ali Khan's Gold Scales *Irena Sendler's Dreidel *Besarion Jughashvili's Leather Boots *Edmond Locard's Microscope Lens *[[Michel de Montaigne's Original Copy of Essays|Michel de Montaigne's Original Copy of Essays]] *Michel de Montaigne's Desk *William Thomas Stead's Pocketbook *Smokey Yunick's Cowboy Hat *Felix Yusupov's Cabinet *Akira Kurosawa's Mao Hat *Morgan Spurlock's Belt *Jan Wnęk's Angel Figurine *Richard Wetherill's Cattle Brander *C. Everett Koop's Scalpel *Henry Halleck's General Hat *Lottie Dod's Tennis Racket *Jacqueline Cochran's Brooch *Matthew C. Perry's Box *Henry Clay’s Straw Hat *John Hawkwood’s Lance *Geoffrey Barkas' Collar Stud *Herb Stempel's Headset *Sylvanus Morley's Pith Helmet *Sophie Blanchard's Costume *Stamata Revithi's Document *Jenny Lind's Stage Makeup *Benjamin Waterhouse Hawkins' Gloves *Evan O'Neill Kane's Surgical Mask *Phan Đình Phùng's Mandarin Square *Pearl Hart's Stolen Stagecoach *Elisabeth Kübler-Ross' Talisman *Eugen Fischer's Skull *Unsinkable Sam's Paw *Axeman of New Orleans' Phonograph *David Attenborough's Taxonomy Encyclopedia *Irene Morgan's Arrest Warrant *John Howard Griffin's Bus Fare *Sharbat Gula's Shawl *Choe Bu's Diary *Thelonious Monk's Hatstand *Vera Rubin's Protractor *Gene Siskel's Popcorn Bucket *Roger Ebert's DVD Player *Christina the Astonishing's Thurible *Gerald Holtom's Flags *Vladimir Shukhov's Hyperboloid Structure *Jim Fixx's Shorts *Edwin Albert Link's Flight Simulator *Sammy Davis, Jr.'s Glass Eye *Gustave Dore's Unpublished Engravings: They can expand to other blocks of wood and engrave them in the process, then once they move on they become static. The only way to nuetralize it is for it to move back to the original block of wood. *Maria von Trapp's Devotional Scapular *Adolf Eichmann's Eagle Insignia Badge *Ashoka's Hell *Jesse Pomeroy's Ribbon and Spool *Victor Lustig's Money Box *Hunter S. Thompson's Sunglasses Category:Blog posts